Love Will Keep Us Alive
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Robin and Raven find a new hobby but someone from the past wants to spoil their fun. Set after season 4 but before season 5. COMPLETE


This is one of the first mature Teen Titan Fan Fics I ever tried to write. All I remember about this one was that I was listening to music and a line from one of the songs got stuck in my head-hence the title. It was written after season four. The ending is very abrupt, I tried to continue it, but nothing seemed to fit and the more I looked at the more I liked leaving it where it is.

Love Will Keep Us Alive.

Robin and Raven are alone in the tower-sparring in the gym. For once Raven doesn't use her powers-she sheds her cope and fights one on one with Robin. He is having trouble concentrating-he has never noticed her perfect hourglass figure before. This is in fact the first time-he realizes-that he has ever seen her without her cape covering her up. Raven takes advantage of his distraction-easily taking him down. He just lays there on the mat gazing up at her. She straddles him as he lays there.

"You seem to be distracted."

"Yeah."' Robin says nothing else as he stares at her breasts.

"Do you like what you see?"

Robin tries to croak out an answer, but is unable to make the words come out.

Raven laughs genuinely amused that Robin has been rendered speechless.

The sound of her laughter is like music to Robins s ears.

"Who would have thought it took so little to bring the mighty Boy Wonder down."

Normally Robin would be annoyed by the nickname-but it's hard to concentrate on anything in his current position.

Raven lets herself rub gently against his already bulging member.

Robin groans at her gentle motions-he can't take the teasing any longer. He tries to flip Raven to the mat and straddle her-but Raven slips out of his grasp.

"If you want me-you have to catch me first."

Robin obliges by chasing her over much of the tower. She is certainly good at playing hard to get. Robin is forced to change tactics-he knows her won't catch her this way and she certainly won't just give in. He breaks off his chase and goes in a different direction.

Raven stops when she realizes he isn't fallowing her anymore. She moves cautiously-knowing he could be anywhere waiting for her. She has no intention of making this easy for him.

Robin waits in a darkened hallway and grabs her as she passes by.

Raven struggles to get away. She is going to make him fight for this-she won't give into anyone ever again.

Robin pins her against the wall-holding both her hands against the wall with his as he captures her lips greedily with his own.

The kiss is so intense it leaves Raven breathless and feeling very faint.

Robin takes advantage of her current state by sweeping Raven up into his arms and carrying her away to his room. Once inside he lays her down on the bed and kisses her again-this one more intense than the last. He gets up-leaves her only long enough to lock the door-without his code she can't get out of the room and he knows her emotions are too aroused for her to try to escape by using her powers. He isn't going to let her get away this time. He goes back to her-kissing her again.

She arches into him as he locates the zipper of her leotard and slowly pulls it down. Raven pulls her arms free from the sleeves as he pushes the leotard down off her shoulders-letting it settle around her waist.

Robin pushes the garment the rest of the way off of her before stripping her of lacy bra and panties. He kisses her again before he trails feather kisses down to her breasts where he pauses only momentarily to gently suck on her tender nipples. As he continues to do so he slides a finger into Raven's entrance. He savors the moans of pleasure that escape her. He works her to the brink of climax before pulling away from Raven entirely. He gets up leaving her only to undress himself.

Raven whimpers softly from the lack of release. She has to take a few moments to regain her composure lest she loose control of her powers and destroy the tower or possibly even the entire city. Finally Raven recovers her senses enough to return the favor and help Robin undress-he conquered her and now it's time to let him have his prize. His intensity as he comes back to her soon overwhelms her-allowing her the freedom to express her emotions without repercussion from her powers.

Robin continues trailing soft kisses down her body until he reaches her belly button-he dips his tongue inside her before continuing downward. He caresses her thigh with his hand as he spreads her legs open. He slides a finger inside touching a particularly sensitive spot that sends shivers up her spine. He presses into her now trying to cause her as little pain as possible as he breaks through her virginal barrier.

She gasps as he fills her with his manhood. She arches her back as she grips his strong shoulders with her hands. She digs her fingernails into his flesh as he begins to pull out of her.

He pulls most of the way out before plunging back in. He moves in a slow steady rhythm giving Raven the chance to adjust to the sensations so she doesn't become overwhelmed and lose control of her powers.

A fine layer of sweat coats Raven's body as she begins to move in time to the rhythm he sets. She cries out as her muscles clench-contracting around him as he tries to pull out of her. She rakes her fingernails down his back as he continues to push in and pull out.

It is becoming very hard to pull out, but he keeps it up increasing his speed until they both come crashing over the edge. Her clenching muscles squeeze him dry as he cums inside her in spurts.

When finally spent they drift off together in each other's arms.

*****

Upon awakening Robin is afraid to open his eyes-fearing it all to be a dream-but when he finally works up the courage he finds Raven nestled in his arms-her hair spread out across his pillow. He runs his fingers through her hair-savoring the feeling of her soft silky locks. The one thing he hadn't taken off was his mask-he now pulls it off and tosses it away. He doesn't want to keep anything from his gothic angel.

Opening her eyes Raven is met with Robin's intense blue eyes. "You've never taken your mask off before."

"It's only for you-no else."

"Now I know why my favorite color has always been blue." She moans this time from pain as Robin finally pulls out of her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a little sore right now, but trust me, it was worth it."

They kiss again-but are soon interrupted by the unmistakable sounds of their teammates returning. Not yet ready to announce...what happened between them-they part. Raven gathers up her clothes and uses her powers to return to her own room. Robin redresses and returns to the gym. He finds Raven's cape there. He picks it up-the scent of her sweet perfume still lingers on it. He remembers that her birthday is coming up-he wants to get her something special that she will love-he just has to figure out the things she really likes.

*****

It took a lot to get Raven to agree to go the mall with Starfire this afternoon. He needs the time to sneak into her room and figure out what she might like for her birthday. He doesn't want to just come out and ask her. After what happened last year her they have been planning a big surprise for her this year. They have gone to great pains to hide that from the empath and they would kill him if he did anything to reveal the secret. While looking over her books he finds a movie hidden between two of them. He pulls out the movie-to discover of all things the Disney movie Lilo and Stitch. He puts the movie back and keeps looking but he keeps coming right back to the movie. He knows Raven wouldn't have it if she doesn't like it-she rarely even watches tv. He looks up suddenly as he hears the sound of Starfire's voice ring out from down the hall. He quickly puts back the movie and exits Raven's room. He looks all around before calmly walking away from her room. He startled when he comes face to face with Raven around the corner.

"Trying to hide?"

"Hide?"

"You owe me big time Boy Wonder." Raven unbuckles his belt-letting it fall to the floor and presses her hand into his pants.

Robin's voice cracks a bit as he speaks. "About that...it's going to have to wait. There's something that I have to go take care of right now."

"I bet you do."

He glances all around the empty hallway to make sure they are alone before kissing her deeply.

She doesn't make this easy for him as she slides her tongue into his mouth.

Robin wants to rip that tight little mocking leotard off her body and take her right here in the middle of the hallway and let the rest of the team watch if they are so inclined, but he manages to hold onto to his self control and pull away from her. "Later...I promise." Robin quickly turns to walk away.

"Forgetting something?"

He turns back around to find Raven holding his utility belt. "Aaa...thanks." Robin takes the belt and starts to walk away.

"One more thing."

Robin turns back around to face Raven. "What is it?"

"You're going the wrong way." Raven points behind her. "The stairs are that way."

"Right...I knew that." Robin hurries past Raven. "I'll just be on my way now." Robin hurries off to the bathroom to take a cold shower before heading out to do some shopping for Raven's birthday present.

*****

That night Robin has plans to make up for sending Raven out with Starfire earlier that afternoon. He knows his Gothic angel can only take so much of the happy-go-lucky alien at any given time. He takes Raven out far- into the country side surrounding Jump City-where he has a picnic waiting at a lake. It's very romantic setting out under the stars.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed."

"Well, you did say that I owed you. I figured a moonlight picnic by the water couldn't hurt. We have the whole place to ourselves out here."

-------

"Not quite dear Robin." Slade watches the video feed from one of his robot commandos as Robin and Raven skip the picnic supper and end up naked in the lake together. "So the resident Titan birds have a little secret do they?" He turns to a group of waiting robot commandos. "I think its time we kill two birds with one stone." The villain picks up the remote trigger device for the chemical laden mask that was planted in the tower more than a year ago. He knew just what the dark bird would do to save her friend. He needed the birds to have a bond-to keep Raven alive when she gave herself over to her father. An insurance policy to pay back the demon should he try to go back out on their deal. Now that bond which has only drawn them closer will be the bird's down fall.

*****

On Raven's birthday Robin gets her out of the tower so the others can decorate. They want to go all out this time after what happened last year and Robin has to find a way to keep her from figuring that out. He didn't figure that would be too hard of a task, but he was surprised to find her more than a little distracted. He looks up as the walk she wanted to take has lead them to the old library. He can't believe this place is still standing. "Raven, are you--"

"I just needed to come back here. I need to know that this is all real--that it hasn't been some sort of dream. I guess that must sound crazy to you."

"No-not at all." Robin knows that this is something she has to do as he follows her inside. Neither of them say as word as they enter the secret passage and walk down the long winding spiral staircase. He pauses-gently grasping her shoulder when he notices the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Are you sure that you really want to do this Raven?"

"No...but I have to."

He keeps his arm around her as they continue down to the passage way that leads to the hidden chamber.

Raven stops just staring at the symbol of the raven above the door that matches the one one the broach securing her cloak. After a few moments she finally turns to Robin. "I need to go in alone."

"Raven--"

"Please Robin."

He stands there for several moments unwilling to let her go. Finally he relents. "Okay, I'll be right here if you need me."

She remains there safe in Robin's arms for a few moments before she enters the chamber.

Robin leans against the entrance to the tunnel as he watches her venture inside. He loathes this place. It's a constant reminder of how close they came to losing her. The image of her child form falling toward that river of fire still haunts his dreams. The thought of it now is enough to send him rushing inside to drag her away from this place. He would like nothing more than to torch this whole place.

Raven slowly makes her way around the chamber...she hates herself for giving into her father. As she walks around the large stone hand-she tears the broach from her cape and flings it away into the rubble. She turns quickly wanting to leave this place behind forever, but she runs into someone.

"Going somewhere my dear?"

"Slade..."

Raven tries to run, but the villain reaches out-grabbing onto her upper arms.

"Now is that any way to thank someone for saving your pitiful excuse for a life. A little drug laden dust in an old mask was all it took to forever link two little birds."

"Y--you..." Raven cries out as a sharp pain travels up her arm.

"I'm curious now as to what will happen to the other when one of those birds is removed from the picture."

Everything becomes blurry to Raven and Slade's voice sounds so far away. She's fighting a loosing battle to remain conscious. "Robin!..."

"That's it call your lover...oh and before I forget--Happy Birthday Raven."

She looks up at Slade a look of surprise momentarily crossing her face before she blacks out.

Robin rushes into the chamber when he hears Raven call out his name. He frantically searches for her around the darkened chamber.

"Looking for this?"

Robin freezes at the sound of Slade's voice before slowly turning around. He watches as the villain walks out from behind the stone hand with Raven's limp form in his arms.

"Slade!"

"It has been a long time Robin."

"Let her go!"

"If you want your love bird back, then come get her...oh and if you even think of calling the others for help-she dies."

Before Robin can get to Slade an explosive is detonated. Debris pile up all around him blocking his path. Robin frantically pushes them out of the way but by the time he makes his way out Slade is gone. Robin pauses picking up a device with a flashing light-a beacon-leading him to Raven and a trap. He takes out his communicator-he wants to contact his friends-but he won't risk Raven's life. Instead of contacting the others he drops the communicator-his only link to the rest of the team.

*****

Robin tracks the beacon to pier 41 where Slade had first contacted the titans claiming to have a cronoton detonator. He finds Raven laying unconscious on the floor of an oversized bird cage glowing bands around both of her wrists. She begins to come around as Robin nears the cage.

Raven sits up and looks around the last thing she remembers was Slade-all she sees now is Robin coming toward her. "Robin!"

"It's okay-I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you out of this."

"How touching." Both Robin and Raven look up as Slade comes over to them. "If you really want to free her you are going to need this." Slade holds up the key to the cage. "But to get it-you have to defeat me."

"No--Robin it's some sort of trick!"

Robin reaches through the bars of the cage-and caresses Raven's cheek with his hand. "I have to." Raven touches his hand-holding it in both of hers before he can pull away. Tears fall from her eyes as Robin pulls his hand back. She feels something-some sort of lock pick he left in her hands, but for now she keeps it hidden.

"You should have said your goodbyes while you had the chance."

Robin turns back to look at Raven as the floor beneath the cage opens up revealing the ocean below. He turns to rush back to Raven but he's blocked by Slade's androids. Robin looks back to see Slade step up behind h«m

"I waited just so you could watch."

"Raven!" Robin tries to break through the robot but he isn't fast enough as the cage is released. "NO!!!" The androids drag him back as the floor closes back up. The warehouse door is also closed before he can escape.

"It's just you and me now boy...but I wonder how long you will last."

-------

Raven struggles to find a way out of the cage as it sinks. Her lungs scream for air as it comes to rest on the bottom. She remembers the tool Robin left her but a powerful shock courses through her body as she inserts it into the lock. She tries it again but it shocks her now just to touch the cage and the glowing bands on her wrists prevent her from using her powers. She struggles to hold her breath as she feels herself on the verge of blacking out. She tries to fight it off knowing that if she looses consciousness she will start to breathe automatically and then she'll drown from breathing in the water. The thought crosses her mind that blacking out would be a better way to go-she wouldn't even be aware it was happening. She refuses to do that though-she fights still trying to find someway out until she can't hold her breath any longer. She breathes in only ocean water.

-------

Robin fights off the androids but as soon as he deals with one group another wave comes at him. This goes on for several minutes until he finds himself struggling to breathe.

"Is something wrong?"

"Raven--"

"--Have you figured it out yet?"

"You--"

"If one of you dies then the bond you share will drag the other down as well. I only needed you linked in case I ran into trouble with her father, but it seems I have found a rather effective way of getting rid of you as well."

Robin staggers toward the villain trying to strike out at him, only to collapse at his feet. "Rae...I--I lo-ove you..."

------

Suddenly a bright light emanates from the cage that Raven now floats so still in.

------

Slade looks at the floor as the bright light breaks up the floor boards. He leaps up into the rafters as Robin's still form falls into the sea.

Robin's body is grabbed and pulled away from the warehouse. Several miles away his body is laid out on the rocky shore just above the water's edge. A glowing hand emerges from the water and touches his chest.

Robin grasps the hand as he suddenly gasps for air. The glow fades from the hand as he regains his senses. He pulls on the hand-drawing Raven part of the way up out of the water. "Raven?"

"Your love saved me."

Robin holds Raven close-afraid that if he lets her go-he will lose her again. He runs his hand through her hair finding it has grown down to her waist. For now he doesn't question it. "Maybe we should get back to the tower."

"That might be a bit of a problem...unless you want to swim back."

He looks at her rendered speechless as she comes the rest of the way up out of the water.


End file.
